


На случай конца света

by Chif



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Rituals, Stiles has a daughter, Time Travel, Virus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В общем, это история о том, как Стайлз и Дерек решили провести один непроверенный ритуал.<br/>И про путешествия во времени. Папа Стилински был прав, эти придурки способны и на такое.<br/>И ещё это история про конец света.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На случай конца света

 

_Really, who needs a reason? We're animals.  
It's our nature to kill. Remember?_  


— Готово?

Стайлз поднимает голову и поджимает губы. 

— Если эта краска не смоётся, отец меня сошлёт в школу для трудных подростков, — предупреждает он, — сатанизм его точно добьёт.

— Ты закончил школу неделю назад, — напоминает Дерек.

Стайлза, конечно, радует его невозмутимость в жизненно-важных вопросах, но всё ещё нервирует то, что Дерек пришёл именно к нему. Они же всё ещё делают вид, что не доверяют друг другу, так? Это же просто безбожное нарушение зоны комфорта.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я позвонил Дитону? — спрашивает он в десятый раз. Ну, просто чтобы окончательно уточнить.

— Нет, — Дерек и в десятый раз немногословен.

— Не мог бы ты написать расписку? Ну, в духе «я такой-то такой-то не буду иметь ничего против, если Стайлз Стилински случайно распылит меня на миллионы частиц и не сможет собрать обратно, подпись, дата». Заверим у ближайшего нотариуса, и тогда уже вернёмся к…

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек и закатывает глаза, как будто Стайлз сейчас сказал ему, что если курить, то рано или поздно умрёшь от рака лёгких.

— Я не Гарри Поттер, — говорит Стайлз. — Я не уверен, что у меня получится.

— У нас нет другого выхода.

— Есть! — Стайлз взмахивает руками. — Доктор Дитон! 

— На конференции в Чикаго, — бесстрастно напоминает Дерек, словно он его чёртов секретарь. Стайлз представляет Дерека в костюме, который подаёт ему кофе и хмыкает. Скорее уж не подаёт, а выливает за шиворот. — … Стайлз, — зовёт его Дерек.

— А?

— Твои мысли имеют ценность? — спрашивает Дерек и эффектно поднимает бровь, как будто его учил такому манёвру сам профессор Снейп. — Полагаю, что нет.

— Я совсем не расстроюсь, если распылю тебя на миллионы частиц, — ворчливо сообщает ему Стайлз. — Даже не буду пытаться собрать обратно.

Дерек самодовольно усмехается, уловив в его словах неприкрытую ложь.

Но правда в том, что Стайлз в ужасе от того, что ему предстоит сделать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дерек. — Теперь мы можем начать?

Стайлз заторможено кивает и смотрит, как Дерек встаёт в центр пентаграммы (кто виноват, что сатанистам понравилась звёздочка?), и нервно сглатывает.

В городе уже неделю как объявился дикий омега, который стал кромсать людей едва ли не при свете дня. Дерек уже встречался с ним, но не смог победить. Скотт и Айзек встретились с ним вчера и до сих пор валяются без сознания дома. Малия, к счастью, с ним не встретилась, а на дядю Питера не стоило и надеяться — Стайлз скорее поверит, что Земля плоская, чем в то, что старший Хейл сделает что-то добровольно и без собственной выгоды. Поэтому остаётся только ритуал, который должен будет помочь Дереку победить. Главная проблема заключается в том, что суть его слишком размылась за время. Нигде не было сказано конкретно, как именно он поможет.

Стайлз искренне надеется, что Дерек не превратится в Годзиллу.

Или не станет одержим каким-нибудь духом.

Серьёзно, старина Стайлз слишком устал от этой херни с одержимостью.

— Долго я буду ждать?

— Не нервируй меня, — говорит Стайлз, барабаня пальцами по столу, на котором лежит открытый на нужной странице планшет (фолианты с заклинаниями — это прошлый век, доктор Дитон).

— У нас нет времени, возможно, он убивает кого-то прямо…

— Я понял! — Стайлз раздражённо смотрит на Дерека, а потом глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает.

И начинает читать.

Сейчас его искре достаточно пары слов, чтобы разгореться в пламя. В первый раз Стайлз до смерти перепугался рвущейся изнутри силы, но теперь это ощущение кажется приятным и недостаточно сильным, словно он подсаживается на магию как на наркотик.

Это, впрочем, тоже немного пугает, потому что его всё ещё сильно волнует, когда в его руках оказываются силы, способные сравнять город с землёй…

Стайлз отгоняет ненужные мысли, стараясь прочувствовать и проверить в каждое произнесённое слово. Только так это действует — когда ты выворачиваешь свою душу наизнанку.

Он дочитывает до конца и поднимает глаза.

И едва не отшатывается назад, потому что прозрачный Дерек смотрит на него с болью и ужасом.

А потом исчезает.

Растворяется в воздухе вместе с нарисованной пентаграммой, как будто ничего не произошло.

Первые секунды Стайлз стоит в оглушающей тишине, и слышит, как бьётся его собственное сердце.

— Дерек? — шёпотом зовёт он, а потом ещё и ещё, в последний раз произнеся его имя со всхлипом.

Его трясёт от ужаса, пламя гаснет, оставив после себя выжженную пустыню.

Стайлз берёт телефон и нажимает на первый попавшийся контакт в быстром доступе.

И хрипло говорит в трубку:

— Кажется, я убил Дерека.

*

Дерек трясёт головой и чувствует себя щенком, у которого звенит в ушах. Впрочем, у него и правда звенит в ушах, так что Стайлза порадовала бы такая аналогия.

Стайлз.

— Стайлз, я не чувствую особых изме… — Дерек открывает глаза, и слова застревают у него глотке.

Комната Стайлза выглядит так, словно по ней прошёлся ураган. Дерек подходит к столу, покрытому толстым слоем пыли, и ошарашено смотрит на разбитый ноутбук.

Комната выглядит нежилой.

Дерек хмурится и достаёт из кармана телефон, на память набирая знакомый номер. Почти сразу прохладный девичий голос сообщает ему о том, что номера не существует.

Дерек выходит из комнаты и проходит по разгромленному дому.

Он не понимает, как кто-то мог напасть на дом шерифа, и когда это могло произойти, если ещё пять минут назад всё было в порядке. А сейчас все вещи покрывает слой пыли и грязи, через разбитые окна в дом нанесло сухих листьев, а на мебели видны следы птичьего помёта, словно напали на дом уже давно.

У Дерека есть только одно логическое объяснение происходящему, которое мало похоже на правду. 

Каким-то непостижимым образом он оказался в будущем.

И Стайлза точно порадует эта версия.

Дерек выходит на улицу, которая тоже выглядит довольно пустынной и оборачивается к дому. Все его стены и дверь исписаны оскорблениями и проклятиями, из которых рефреном выделяется слово «предатель».

Стайлз всегда был говорливым засранцем, но Дерек искреннее сомневается, что он может вызвать в людях подобную ярость.

Дерек проходит по улице и заворачивает за угол, нащупывая в кармане ключи от машины.

Которой нет.

Место, где он оставил свой тойоту, предсказуемо пусто.

— Твою мать, — говорит Дерек.

Версия о перемещении во времени становится всё правдоподобнее. Настолько, что Дерек схватил бы первого встречного и спросил, какой сейчас год, если бы только вокруг него были какие-то прохожие.

Дерек идёт в сторону дома Скотта, стараясь вспомнить короткий путь, который однажды показал ему Стайлз.

Там его тоже ждёт неудача — дом нежилой, но, по крайней мере, не разгромленный. Дерек решает, что про Скотта и Мелиссу можно спросить у соседей.

Он идёт к дому справа и звонит в дверь.

Там точно есть люди, прислушавшись, он различает биение трёх сердец, но открывать дверь никто не спешит.

— Я просто хочу узнать, куда делись Мелисса и Скотт МакКол, — громко говорит он.

— Убирайся, — нервно отвечает ему женщина, — у нас есть аконитовые пули.

Её сердце сбивается с ритма, показывая, что она лжёт, но Дерек так поражён, что едва это замечает.

— Я сначала выстрелю, а потом уже позвоню чистильщикам, понял? — продолжает женщина.

Она снова врёт в первой части предложения, но не во второй.

— Простите за беспокойство, — тупо говорит Дерек и отходит назад, подальше от дома.

Он понятия не имеет, что такое «чистильщики», но судя по всему, они не принесут ему ничего хорошего.

То же чутьё подсказывает Дереку, что ему лучше убраться отсюда подальше.

К примеру, навестить доктора Дитона, который в этом сомнительном будущем возможно вернулся со своей конференции.

Дерек идёт по улице в сторону клиники и чувствует себя очень неуютно. В большинстве домов нет света, несмотря на то, что он слышит, что там есть люди, машин тоже слишком мало, чтобы это было нормально. Не слышно ни музыки в комнатах подростков, ни детских голосов, ни телевизора из гостиных.

По пути Дерек пытается дозвониться хоть до кого-нибудь, но везде его подстерегает неудача — даже телефон полицейского участка, и тот молчит.

Впрочем, до клиники он не доходит — ещё от поворота видно, что от неё остался лишь потемневший остов.

Дом Лидии пуст.

Дом Киры разгромлен.

На месте дома Айзека пустырь.

Его лофт цел, только окна на первом этаже забиты фанерой, как будто это кого-то может спасти.

Дерек без особой надежды поднимается наверх, открывает дверь и чувствует обжигающую боль в груди.

Он опускает голову.

И теряет сознание.

*

Первое, что чувствует Дерек, когда приходит в себя, — это сырость. Только потом он понимает, что ему так мокро из-за его же крови.

— Очнулся, тварь? — какой-то мужчина проводит винтовкой по прутьям решётки, и Дерек осознаёт ещё и то, что его посадили в клетку. — Это хорошо, люблю смотреть, как вы корчитесь.

— Я не нарушал кодекс, — хрипло говорит Дерек.

— Срал я на твой кодекс, тварь, — хмыкает мужчина.

Дерек моргает, фокусируя на нём взгляд.

Он местный, Дерек точно где-то встречал его раньше. Вполне возможно, что это с ним Лора гуляла в школе. Она вообще любила встречаться с тупыми красавчиками. Говорила, что её одинаково устраивает их внешность и отсутствие интеллекта, чтобы сделать логический вывод, выходящий за пределы школьной программы.

Макс? 

— Ты Макс? — спрашивает Дерек.

Мужчина впервые смотрит на него.

— Не стоило тебе возвращаться, Дерек, раз ты стал тварью. Остался бы жив.

— Я нихрена не понимаю, — говорит Дерек. — Если ты знаешь, то ты охотник, то почему не соблюдаешь кодекс?

— Я не охотник, а чистильщик, — ухмыляется Макс. — Очищаю мир от таких как вы. Понял?

Макс резко бьёт его прикладом, просунув винтовку через прутья, и Дерек отшатывается в угол, пытаясь вздохнуть.

— Хочу убедиться, что все вы горите в Аду.

Дереку наконец удаётся восстановить дыхание. Раны на его груди зажили (он думает, что это были стрелы с древком из рябины, это объясняет, почему он отключился), а решётка клетки достаточно хлипкая, чтобы можно было выбить её и сбежать.

— Даже не думай, — говорит Макс. — Впрочем, можешь думать, у тебя всё равно ничего не получится.

Его окликают, и он отходит в сторону, помогая незнакомому парню помладше выкатить ещё одну клетку, в которой беснуется полуобращённый оборотень.

Он со звериным отчаянием раз за разом кидается на прутья, пытаясь дотянуться до людей, но его раз за разом отбрасывает обратно, словно клетка вся сделана из рябины.

В следующей клетке Дерек видит перепуганную маленькую девочку. Ей не больше пяти-шести лет, по крайней мере, она выглядит примерно как Кора в этом возрасте, только тоньше, так что Дерек может и ошибаться.

— Что вы собираетесь сделать с ребёнком? — хрипло спрашивает он у Макса.

— То же, что со всеми вами, тварь, — отвечает тот с мрачным торжеством. — Уничтожить.

Девочка вскидывает подбородок, чтобы не показывать страх, но у неё дрожат губы, поэтому она прикусывает их так сильно, что выступает кровь.

Дерек собирается помочь ей, потому что детёнышей своего вида не трогает ни один зверь, кроме человека.

Дерек оборотень, не человек, и эта девчушка вернётся домой в целости, пусть это будет последним, что он сделает в своей жизни.

Остаётся только придумать, как это осуществить.

*

Бешеный оборотень бьётся в клетке долго, а потом падает, обессилев от потери крови. Чтобы восстановиться ему потребуется пара часов, но у Дерека есть смутные подозрения, что времени у них всех осталось намного меньше.

— Я Дерек. Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он у девочки.

Та настороженно смотрит на него, но всё-таки отвечает:

— Хейли.

— Ты знаешь, где мы находимся?

— Старшая школа Бикон Хиллз. Я подслушала, что всех привозят сюда.

— У кого подслушала?

Девочка всхлипывает и вытирает нос рукавом.

— У папы. Я просто хотела посмотреть, куда ведёт тропинка. Я просто…

Она снова всхлипывает, а потом начинает тихо плакать, свернувшись в клубок.

— Не реви, — говорит Дерек, потому что у него всегда были проблемы с маленькими девочками. Он и сейчас, как в детстве, готов отдать малявке всё, что угодно, лишь бы она не плакала. 

— Я хочу к папе! — теперь Хейли рыдает в голос.

— Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты была со своим папой, — вздыхает Дерек.

Всё, что угодно, лишь бы она не была его проблемой.

Хейли успокаивается сама через несколько минут. Она всё ещё дышит ртом, её щёки всё ещё мокрые от слёз, но теперь с ней можно вести конструктивную беседу.

Господи, с подростками было проще.

— Ты случайно не подслушала, что эти люди делают с оборотнями?

Хейли выглядит так, словно готова зареветь опять, так что Дерек поднимает руки.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я не хочу тебя пугать, но мне нужно знать, что они делают, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда.

— Дядя говорил, что они заставляют их сражаться. Больных и заставлять не надо, а здоровых… папа сказал, что эта болезнь передаётся… — она хмурит лобик, явно пытаясь вспомнить: — трансмиссивно? Я не знаю, что это значит.

— Через укус, — Дерек сглатывает и смотрит на бешеного. — Хорошо. И много больных оборотней, Хейли?

— Не знаю, я не видела ни одного, — она пожимает плечами. — Кроме этого дяди. Он ведь болен, да?

— Да, — подтверждает Дерек. То, что она маленькая, не значит, что от неё нужно скрывать правду.

— Мы умрём?

Или значит? 

— Не знаю. Я сделаю всё, что смогу.

— Папа убьёт меня, если я умру.

Бешеный поднимает залитую морду и глухо рычит.

Дереку всё ещё кажется, что это дурной сон.

*

В качестве импровизированного ринга ублюдки приспособили школьный бассейн. Дерек сначала приходит в себя на прохладном кафеле, а потом уже понимает, где именно он находится.

И как сильно ему повезло — бешеный ещё дёргано спит, под действием той штуки, которой их накачали.

Дерек поднимает голову и видит над ними толпу людей. Некоторых он знает, других видит впервые в жизни, но все они с нетерпением ждут, когда же они начнут рвать друг друга на части.

— Эй, Дерек? — окликает его Макс.

— Хочешь пожать мне удачи в предстоящем поединке? — хмыкает Дерек, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Нет, просто решил сделать его немного интереснее. Лови.

Дерек, всё ещё немного одурманенный травами, едва успевает. Но всё-таки прижимает Хейли к себе, не дав упасть.

— Ублюдок, — говорит он. — Она же ребёнок.

— Можешь убить её сам, чтобы она не попала к нему, — Макс усмехается, когда бешеный тяжело дыша поднимается на лапы.

Дерек кладёт Хейли в угол, накинув на неё свою куртку, надеясь хоть так скрыть её запах, а потом обращается и рычит.

Эти придурки серьёзно его разозлили.

*

— Дерек?

— Дерек Хейл.

— Как такое вообще возможно?

— Ты сам сказал, что он растворился в воздухе. Ну и вот… появился обратно. Из воздуха.

— Ты уверен?

— Чёрт, Стайлз, не трусь и посмотри уже сам.

— Ст… стайлз? — Дерек выдыхает имя почти не слышно. Каждая косточка в его теле болит. Сильнее, чем когда Питер засунул ему руку в грудь. Даже сильнее, чем когда они с Эннисом упали.

Почти так же сильно, как когда Стайлз…

— Стайлз?

— Дерек? Твою мать, Дерек. Откроешь для меня глаза?

Кто-то трогает его лоб и щёки, и прикосновение непривычно. Кожа на подушечках пальцев грубее, чем обычно и…

Откуда он вообще знает, какая у Стайлза кожа?

— Давай, Дерек, мы сделали тебе пару прививок, ты должен быть в порядке. Открой глаза.

— Дерек, — зовёт Скотт.

И Дерек подчиняется.

Стайлз выглядит старше, у Стайлза снова глупая стрижка под машинку.

— Скажи, что ты помнишь?

— Ритуал, — выдыхает Дерек. — Потом я оказался здесь. Где я?

— Уместнее будет вопрос «когда», — Стайлз неестественно улыбается ему, пытаясь приободрить. — Спи, Дерек. Мы обо всём расскажем тебе, когда ты проснёшься.

Дерек не хочет спать, но веки смыкаются сами собой. Но ему нужно узнать самое главное, поэтому он открывает глаза и спрашивает:

— Хейли? 

Стайлз улыбается искреннее.

— С ней всё в порядке. Она тоже спит.

— Её отец… пусть сильно ее не ругает. Она молодец.

— Спи, — Стайлз неправдоподобно ласково сжимает его ладонь. 

И Дерек засыпает.

*

— Привет.

Дерек несколько мгновений смотрит в потолок, а потом переводит взгляд на Хейли.

— Опять сбежала?

— Папа сам сказал присмотреть за тобой и отвести в кабинет, когда ты проснёшься.

— Лжёшь, — уверенно говорит Дерек.

Хейли вздыхает и забирается с ногами на его кровать.

— Папа сказал, что я наказана до конца света и дальше, но ба срочно вызвали, так что она сказала сидеть тихо-тихо и, если ты проснёшься, показать, куда тебе надо идти.

Хейли смотрит на него во все глаза, и это кажется Дереку немного странным. Он спас малявку, но это не объясняет такое любопытство.

— Тогда показывай.

— Душ там, — она тыкает пальчиком в одну из дверей.

— Мне нужно именно туда? — хмыкает Дерек.

— Да, — Хейли морщится. — От тебя воняет, фу.

— Понял.

Он идёт в душ, откровенно не рассчитывая, что девчонка его дождётся. Но когда Дерек смывает с себя всю кровь и грязь и надевает явно приготовленную для него одежду, а потом выходит из микроскопической ванной, Хейли валяется на кровати, свесив вниз голову с растрёпанными косами.

— Лучше?

Она резко выворачивается, оказавшись на полу, и по звериному принюхивается прежде чем довольно кивнуть.

— Пойдём! Только… я до конца не пойду, папа меня увидит и точно накажет до конца света.

— Как скажешь.

Дерек следует за девчонкой по обезличенным совершенно одинаковым коридорам и не понимает, как тут кто-то вообще может жить.

Хейли останавливается около столь же неприметной двери и показывает на неё пальчиком.

— Тебе туда.

— Спасибо, — Дерек кивает и хватается за ручку, как вдруг она обнимает его за ноги.

— Хейли?

— Я приду потом, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — соглашается он, но она и не думает его отпускать.

— Дерек? — тихо зовёт она. 

—Что? — так же тихо отвечает он.

— Папа был так рад, что ты здесь. Не уходи больше, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ошарашено соглашается Дерек.

Хейли отстраняется и улыбается во все свои имеющиеся зубки местами похожие на маленькие клыки даже в человеческом виде.

— Хорошо, — кивает она.

Дерек снова берётся за ручку, и на этот раз всё-таки открывает дверь.

*

— Дерек! — Стайлз встаёт ему навстречу, и это единственное что он замечает сразу. Только потом он понимает, что в комнате, похожей на генштаб, довольно много людей.

— Как ты? — Скотт хлопает его по плечу, и это окончательно приводит Дерека в себя.

— Расскажите мне всё, — требовательно говорит он.

Стайлз кивает и указывает ему на стул.

— Это долгая история, которую я всё ещё не знаю до конца. Тогда, в июле две тысячи пятнадцатого, ты растворился в воздухе перед моими глазами. Сейчас июль две тысячи двадцать второго, Дерек. И я могу только предположить, что этим ритуалом мы перенесли тебя сквозь время.

— Но он же должен был дать мне силу, чтобы победить, — Дерек хмурится.

Стайлз кивает и облизывает нижнюю губу.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Я долго думал об этом этой ночью, и мне кажется, что я знаю ответ. Мы рассматривали ритуал буквально, ожидая, что он превратит тебя в Годзиллу. Ну, по крайней мере, я этого ожидал. Но нам стоило копнуть глубже. Нет силы большей, чем знание.

— И поэтому я оказался в будущем через семь лет? — Дерек всё ещё не понимает.

— Да, — говорит Питер, выступая вперёд. — Теперь ты узнал, к чему всё приведёт.

— Но чтобы вернуться назад ты должен узнать, с чего всё началось, — продолжает Лидия. — Недавно на разведке Питеру удалось выяснить, как зовут одного из учёных, изобрётших этот вирус. Если мы сумеем его найти… ты сумеешь уничтожить их лабораторию до того, как всё выйдет из-под контроля.

— До того, как половина населения озвереет, а вторая половина со страха попытается истребить оборотней атомной бомбой, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — добавляет Питер.

— Но если я вернусь назад, в прошлое, так? Что будет со всеми вами? С этим миром.

— Я не знаю, — Стайлз вздыхает. — Я уже даже не уверен в реальности своего существования.

— Есть два варианта, — говорит Лидия. — Ритуал создал временной парадокс, — она подходит к стене и рисует линию чёрным маркером, и Дерек как будто смотрит снова «Назад в будущее», — то есть, в две тысячи пятнадцатом появилась альтернативная реальность, наша реальность, в которую ты попал, исчезнув. Эта линия единственно верная сейчас. Но когда ты снова окажешься в своём времени, она перестанет быть таковой.

— И?

— Либо реальность станет правильной, и мы перестанем существовать, оставшись только в твоих воспоминаниях, либо… станет две реальности, идущих параллейно друг другу. В одной ты будешь жить, а в другой исчезнешь, чтобы появиться через семь лет, а потом снова исчезнуть уже навсегда.

— Это, конечно, только предположения, — говорит Стайлз, видимо что-то разглядев у Дерека в лице. — Мы не знаем наверняка.

— Если резюмировать, вы использовали неизвестный ритуал, поэтому вы два придурка, а мы все в заднице, — сообщает Питер. — Как это обычно и бывает с неизвестными ритуалами.

— Расскажите мне, что случилось за эти семь лет, — просит Дерек.

— Бойня, — говорит Стайлз.

И рассказывает.

*

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — говорит Стайлз, провожая его обратно в комнату.

— Скорее переварить информацию.

Дереку всё ещё странно осознавать, что он в будущем и теперь они со Стайлзом ровесники.

— Кора вернётся домой, и тебе станет легче. И мне станет легче. Смерть брата она мне так и не простила, — Стайлз усмехается, но выглядит так, будто ковыряет пальцем в открытой ране.

Стайлзу странно осознавать, что Дерек жив.

— От Питера не дождёшься проявлений родственных чувств, — продолжает Стайлз. — Хотя, знаешь, однажды Малия всё-таки заставила его расплакаться. Но это всех так шокировало, что это никто и никогда не упоминает. Так что забудь, что я тебе об этом рассказал.

— Ты мне ничего и не рассказал. Не так просто поверить в такое без фактов, подробностей и доказательств.

Дерек подыгрывает Стайлзу изо всех сил, потому что его преследует смутное ощущение, что у кого-то из них точно начнётся истерика с панической атакой наперевес.

— Согласен, — смеётся Стайлз, — я бы не поверил.

— Ты снова ведёшь меня в… даже не знаю, что это было. Больничная палата?

— Нет, — Стайлз качает головой. — Мелисса не очень-то жалует здоровых пациентов, у неё и так много дел. Я веду тебя к себе.

— Не к Питеру?

— Хочешь к Питеру? — искренне удивляется Стайлз.

— Не особо.

— Просто… вообще ты прав, у меня тебе будет не очень удобно, Хейли от тебя не отстанет, так что… я даже не знаю.

— Хейли? 

— Ну да, — Стайлз улыбается. — Ты с ней уже знаком. А я так и не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты спас жизнь моей дочери. Э… Дерек? Ты как?

Плохо.

Дерек никогда не думал, что ему будет так плохо от того, что у Стайлза может быть дочь.

— Всё хорошо. Наверное, я и правда устал.

Стайлз успокаивается и кивает.

— Тогда переночуешь сегодня у нас, а дальше разберёмся, хорошо?

Дерек кивает, потому что у него не поворачивается язык согласиться. Пойти в дом Стайлза, где его ждёт дочь. И жена? Если у Стайлза есть дочь, то у него должна быть и жена.

— Где Малия? — спрашивает он, потому что это логичное предположение. Он не очень-то следил за их подростковыми романами в прошлом, но малышка оборотень, и Малия… 

— Она с Кирой и Лиамом. Пытаются разузнать что-нибудь о местонахождении того учёного. У неё огромный прогресс, ты знаешь? Теперь она может бросить раненым разве что Питера. Да и то только потому что, у них всё ещё… натянутые отношения. 

— Я её понимаю.

— У него тоже большой прогресс, — улыбается Стайлз. — В хорошие дни его почти не хочется убить. Ну… вот мы и пришли.

Стайлз останавливается возле очередной ничем непримечательной двери.

— Готов? — спрашивает он у Дерека.

— Да.

*

— Дерек!

— Хейли, не буди хмурого волка.

Дерек не открывает глаза, потому что это приятная возня. Детский смех, шёпот Стайлза, запах еды.

В его мире ничего этого нет, и никогда не будет.

— Я уже встал, — говорит он.

— Но, Дерек, — в голосе Хейли слышится сомнение. — Ты же лежишь!

— Я встал лёжа, только оборотни способны на такое.

Хейли хихикает, да и Стайлз едва сдерживает вырвавшийся смешок.

— Теперь освой технику вставания стоя, и иди завтракать. Всё готово.

Дерек поднимается, едва успевает подхватить кинувшуюся к нему Хейли и идёт за стол. Он всё ещё не может понять, почему девчонка так быстро его приняла.

Наверное, потому что от него пахло Стайлзом, когда он её спас.

— Ребята вернулись. Малия зайдёт чуть позже, чтобы рассказать, что они узнали.

— Почему она не пришла сразу?

Стайлз кидает на него удивлённый взгляд, а потом пододвигает тарелку.

— Хотела принять душ у себя. Она проверила все душевые базы и выбрала самую тёплую комнату. Хотя мне начинает казаться, что она просто поддерживает имидж.

— Вы живёте не вместе? — Дерек удивляется так сильно, что задаёт вопрос вслух.

— Почему мы… О. Ты подумал, что мы вместе? — у Стайлза округляются глаза. — Что Хейли… Нет, чувак. Малия в роли мамы? Её максимум — безумная тётушка, которая учит твоего ребёнка, как охотиться на мышей и удирать от пумы.

— На летучих мышей, папа, — уточняет Хейли. — Обычные были в прошлом году.

— Понял? — Стайлз разводит руками. — Окружение у моего ребёнка так себе.

Хейли хихикает в кружку с молоком.

— В прошлом вы встречались.

— Если это можно так назвать, то да. Я якорь её человеческой сущности, мы больше, чем просто друзья, но мы никогда… никогда, понимаешь?

Дерек не понимает.

Но и не может при Хейли спросить, где её мама.

Возможно, она умерла. Возможно, она жива и бросила их обоих, но у Дерека нет никакого права озвучивать этот вопрос.

— Если честно мы сами во всём разобрались лет пять назад, — продолжает Стайлз, не замечая его замешательства.

— Папа нашёл меня в лесу, — бесхитростно говорит Хейли. — Около твоего дома, которого нет. И назвал в честь тебя, потому что тебя тоже не было, как и дома. Ты Хейл, а я Хейли. Понял теперь?

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, и тот отвечает ему взглядом перепуганной совы.

— Понял, — соглашается Дерек.

*

— Дерек, сынок, — шериф обнимает его, как обнял бы Стайлза, и это… Дерек не может понять, что чувствует.

Шериф первый человек, который просто обрадовался ему. У всех остальных была стадия отрицания, когда они смотрели словно бы сквозь него, даже у Стайлза. Больше всех у Стайлза.

— Рад, что ты жив.

— Я… тоже?

— Рад, что я жив? — шериф отстраняется и усмехается.

— И это тоже, — не сопротивляется Дерек.

Шериф хлопает его по плечу.

— Ты не думай, ему просто приятно, что закрылось ещё одно дело в его чертогах разума, — смеётся Стайлз. — Ты был официально объявлен сначала без вести пропавшим, а потом и мёртвым по сроку давности.

— Не слушай его, я искренне рад, что мой сын тебя не убил. В тот вечер у меня, знаешь ли, прибавилось седых волос. И я был прав! Вы, паршивцы, всё-таки путешествуете во времени!

Стайлз улыбается и разводит руками.

Дерек не понимает отсылки, но ему всё равно.

— Вы тоже были на разведке, шериф?

— Разведчик из меня так себе. Нет, мы с Перришем по привычке патрулируем. Никогда не знаешь, на кого можешь натолкнуться. 

— И поэтому вы патрулируете вдвоём. Два человека. В лесу, в котором никогда не знаешь, на что можешь натолкнуться, — ядовито соглашается Стайлз.

Шериф отмахивается от него, тоже чувствуя в словах больше беспокойства, нежели желания оскорбить.

— Сегодня мы, например, наткнулись на молодую пару. Она оборотень, а он человек. Девушку обратил больной, парень не смог её бросить, настоящая история любви.

— С ней всё будет в порядке?

— Да, — Стайлз кивает. — Мы нашли лекарство пару лет назад. Она станет нормальным оборотнем, способным научиться контролировать обращение.

— Так что патрулирование приносит пользу, — наставительно сообщает шериф и болезненно трёт поясницу. 

— Ты слишком для них стар, — Стайлз закатывает глаза, и тут же получает подзатыльник.

— Но реакция у меня всё равно лучше. Мне нужна моя мазь и внучка. Первую я буду мазать, а вторую баловать.

— Она наказана, — напоминает Стайлз.

— Это твои проблемы, сынок. 

Шериф уходит из комнаты, оставляя Дереку мрачного Стайлза.

— Он до смерти рад, что она шкодит. Говорит, что это кара небесная за все его микроинфаркты, — поясняет он.

— Его можно понять, — кивает Дерек. — Ты был тем ещё…

— Закончи это предложение, и я точно придумаю способ распылить тебя навсегда, — угрожающе произносит Стайлз.

— Ты лжёшь, — говорит Дерек.

И Стайлз смотрит на него таким нечитаемым взглядом, что Дереку становится не по себе.

*

— Дерек, — Малия коротко кивает ему, и Лиам повторяет её жест.

Кира обнимает, но это не чувствуется таким искренним, как было у шерифа.

— А вот когда я вернулся из мёртвых, мне не были так рады, — вставляет свою совершенно ненужную ремарку Питер.

— Тебе давно пора это отпустить и забыть, — Лиам закатывает глаза.

— Тебя тогда и в помине не было, — оскорбляется Питер.

— И, несмотря на это, я тоже не рад, что ты вернулся из мёртвых.

— Давайте вы все передерётесь потом, — приказывает Лидия. — Расскажите, что вы узнали.

— Имя.

— И где он теперь живёт.

— И что он полный псих, которому никто не верит.

— Я поверю, — говорит Стайлз. — Рассказывайте всё.

*

Майкла Фокса они находят в таком же гетто для оборотней в пустыне Невады.

Стайлз говорит, что это ирония судьбы.

Дерек хочет разорвать мужчину на части и сдерживается только усилием воли.

— Расскажите нам, как всё начиналось, — просит Стайлз вместо того, чтобы требовать.

— Мы были небольшим научным центром. Занимались фармацевтикой по большей части, даже пытались найти лекарство от рака. Ну знаете, независимые исследования, финансированные выигранными грантами. Иногда нам поступали частные заказы от безумных богачей, жаждавших пилюлю вечной жизни или способ законсервировать себя для потомков. Денег хватало, у меня были хорошие учёные… и хорошие менеджеры, умевшие нас выгодно продать. А потом появилась она.

— Когда это случилось?

— Осенью две тысячи четырнадцатого. Прошло почти восемь лет, я не могу сказать точнее.

— Что она хотела? — Стайлз сжимает его ладонь, и только тогда Дерек понимает, что едва не рычит.

— Она хотела, чтобы мы нашли лекарство. Она рассказала нам об оборотнях, и предложила солидную сумму за нераспространение информации.

— Какое лекарство?

— Которое помогло бы ей контролировать себя в полнолуние.

— Я так понимаю, вы его не нашли. 

— Нет, — Майкл качает головой. — Один из моих парней, Билли, всегда любил поработать в свободное время. Он и открыл этот… вирус. 

— Как вы узнали, что он работает?

— У нас были… подопытные материалы.

— Оборотни.

— Да. Не знаю, где она их брала.

— Знаете, — не соглашается Стайлз.

— Знаю.

— Вы заразили этого оборотня?

— Да. Мы… я понятия не имел, что всё будет именно так. 

— Что сделала эта женщина, когда узнала о результатах эксперимента?

— Она сказала, что так даже лучше. Что никто не сможет себя контролировать, и тогда… она говорила безумные вещи, но оказалась права. Началась настоящая война. Бойня. Сначала в нашей лаборатории, а потом и везде. По всему миру.

— Что она сделала?

— Она забрала образец и уехала. А семнадцатого августа две тысячи пятнадцатого она вернулась. И забрала инъекции с вирусом. Никто не выжил, только я. Никто.

— Как её звали? — спрашивает Дерек. — Эта женщина. Как её звали?

Майкл смотрит на него, и на мгновение словно выныривает из тумана, в котором находится.

— Кейт. Её звали Кейт. Кейт Арджент.

*

— Теперь ты знаешь всё, что нужно. Дату, адрес. Надеюсь, что ты убьёшь эту социапатическую суку по-настоящему.

— Обязательно делать это сейчас?

— Что? — Стайлз непонимающе поднимает взгляд от пентаграммы на полу на Дерека. — В смысле?

— Я просто… обещал Хейли, что мы поиграем.

— Дерек, мы узнали обо всём больше месяца назад. Почему ты не хочешь возвращаться в прошлое?

— Это сложно объяснить.

Дереку нравится это будущее, несмотря на то, что вокруг конец света. Тут был повзрослевший Стайлз, и Хейли, и его стая. Они все стали ближе, чем когда-либо.

Братьями и сёстрами.

Семьёй.

В прошлом Дерек возвращался в пустой лофт, и никому не было до него дела.

— Она знает, что тебе нужно домой. Остановить апокалипсис, помнишь?

— Да.

— Дерек?

— Что?

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной навсегда, потому что есть шанс, что я останусь тут один, — Стайлз грустно усмехается и смотрит на свои перепачканные краской руки. — Я не хочу отпускать тебя к себе. Этот мелкий гадёныш не заслужил.

— Стайлз?

— Всё в порядке. Вставай в центр.

— Мы не должны…

— Моё счастье в масштабах вселенной незначительно. Мы должны всё исправить, Дерек.

— Да.

Дерек встаёт в центр пентаграммы.

И ничего не происходит.

*

— Ты уверен?

— Отец вернёт Хейли через полтора часа. Ты, правда, думаешь, что у нас есть время на разговоры и сомнения?

Дереку хочется сказать, что у них есть всё время этого мира, но иногда действия говорят намного лучше слов.

Ритуал не сработал.

У Стайлза случилась паническая атака.

Они целовались как безумные уже двенадцать минут и одиннадцать секунд.

Дерек запомнил эту дату и время лучше, чем семнадцатое августа две тысячи пятнадцатого.

Там был конец света.

А в эту минуту произошло начало его жизни.

— Стайлз, — бездумно зовёт он.

— Что?

— Я никогда ни о чём не пожалею.

Стайлз улыбается и тянется к нему за новыми поцелуями.

Вселенная не сравнится с масштабами этого счастья.

*

— Стайлз!

Скотт врывается в комнату за двенадцать минут до того времени, когда должны были вернуться Хейли и шериф.

Дерек натягивает футболку, и от неожиданности не сразу попадает в горловину.

— Они попали в ловушку. Кира и Малия. 

— Мы спасли Хейли, — говорит Стайлз. — Мы спасём Киру и Малию.

Дереку чудится, что Стайлз сам не верит в то, что говорит.

*

— Давай поднимемся в мою комнату, — просит Стайлз.

Дерек качает головой:

— Тебе нужен врач.

— Я умру от потери крови ещё до того, как мы дойдём до конца квартала. Тут-то немного людей, готовых мне помочь. Наверх, Дерек. Там должно кое-что остаться.

Дерек тащит Стайлза вверх по лестнице, привычно сворачивая по коридору.

— Нет, не на кровать. На пол. Посади меня на пол.

Дерек подчиняется и опускает его так бережно, как только может.

— Спасибо…

Стайлз закашливается и сплёвывает кровь, и у Дерека шевелятся волосы на затылке, потому что он чувствует запах смерти. Он бы закричал, как Лидия, если бы у него были силы.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — В моём столе должен быть блокнот. Дай мне его.

— Что? — Дерек хмурится, не спеша выполнять просьбу.

— Блокнот. Давай, Дерек.

Стайлз пытается встать сам, поэтому Дереку ничего не остаётся кроме как подойти к столу и начать выдвигать один ящик за другим.

— Красный, — уточняет Стайлз.

— Этот?

— Давай сюда.

Дерек приносит блокнот Стайлзу, который тут же вытирает руку от крови об его куртку.

— Я перерисовал её в блокнот, когда пытался понять, что пошло не так. Я очень долго пытался это понять, Дерек.

— Стайлз.

— Поэтому не получилось на базе, мы просто были не в том месте. Нужно было рисовать её здесь.

— Стайлз!

У Дерека трясутся руки, когда он пытается отобрать у Стайлза блокнот и зажать рану, потому что тот делает себе только хуже. Укорачивает свою жизнь.

Дерек не может допустить, чтобы этих минут стало ещё меньше.

Если бы Дерек был альфой…

Он бы…

— Почему ты не стал оборотнем? — горько спрашивает он.

Стайлз улыбается и тянется к нему, целует помертвевшими губами.

— Потому что я человек, Дерек. И я должен отправить тебя назад.

— Нет.

— Да. Ты вернёшься, и если моя реальность перестанет существовать, то я не умру. А если нет… я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я умираю. Хорошо?

Дерек открывает рот, чтобы заорать, что нельзя быть таким эгоистичным маленьким дерьмом, но потом замечает, что Стайлзу страшно.

Настоящая реальность или нет, но Стайлз умирает, и ему страшно. И единственное, что он хочет, — это успеть сделать что-то правильное.

— Хорошо.

— А теперь отойди, я должен нарисовать пентаграмму.

Дерек отходит к потемневшему от грязи и пыли окну и бездумно смотрит на улицу, пытаясь понять, что чувствует.

Чувствует ли он вообще что-нибудь?

— Дерек? — зовёт его Стайлз. — Вставай в центр.

*

— Дерек? — Стайлз всхлипывает, и у Дерека по спине бегут мурашки.

Он бездумно делает шаг вперёд и прижимает Стайлза к себе, обхватывает руками за беззащитный живот, прижимается губами к шее.

Он держит живого Стайлза, который никогда не узнает отчаянную пустоту внутри, появляющуюся только когда умирает тот, кто был тебе дорог, и боится отпустить.

— Дерек? — хрипло спрашивает Стайлз, цепляясь пальцами за куртку Дерека. — Боже, я подумал, что тебя убил. Что случилось?

— Ритуал сработал, — говорит он. — Ты больше никогда им не воспользуешься.

Дерек не шутит.

Где-то в параллельной реальности, созданной этим ритуалом, Стайлз рассказывает своему отцу, что убил Дерека.

Где-то в параллельной реальности Стайлз погибнет через шесть лет, а Хейли, их Хейли, останется совсем одна.

Дереку невыносимо больно от одной этой мысли, хоть он и знает, что ни за что не допустит этого здесь.

Изо всех сил пытается поверить, что той реальности больше не существует.

— Правда? — Стайлз с усилием разворачивается к нему лицом и радостно улыбается. — Я охрененно крут! 

— Да, — соглашается Дерек.

— Эй, — вскидывается Стайлз, — а почему больше никогда? И почему ты меня поцеловал? — его щёки заливаются румянцем. — Ты же меня поцеловал? Ну, вот сюда.

Стайлз проводит пальцем по шее, и у Дерека перехватывает дыхание.

— Я всё тебе расскажу, — говорит он. — Вы с Лидией сказали мне, что ты создал ритуалом временной парадокс.

Стайлз медленно кивает и выглядит так, словно уже решил, что у Дерека поехала крыша и теперь прикидывает, есть ли клиники для душевно больных оборотней. И, судя по посветлевшему лицу, решает сдать туда и Питера.

— Ты влюблён в меня больше года, — говорит Дерек и удерживает Стайлза, когда тот пытается испуганно отшатнуться. — С того самого дня, когда я поверил тебе, а не Дараку. Я знаю это, и многое другое, потому что ты создал временной парадокс.

Стайлз краснеет и отводит глаза, его сердце бьётся как у перепуганного кролика. Он облизывает губы, и это последняя капля.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Дерек и целует Стайлза.

Просто прикасается губами к губам, решив оставить страсть на будущее, которое у них есть.

Теперь есть.

А потом отстраняется.

Стайлз смотрит на него огромными глазами, открывает рот, потом передумывает и закрывает и снова открывает.

Страшно в этом признаваться, но Дерек готов смотреть на него всю жизнь.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Стайлз. — Временной парадокс. Я тебе верю, но ты должен рассказать подробнее. И омега. Ты теперь знаешь, что делать с этой омегой?

— Знаю, — кивает Дерек. — А ещё я знаю, что у тебя появился шанс стать настоящим Бэтменом и спасти весь мир.

— Чувак, я горжусь этой аналогией, — Стайлз усмехается и хлопает Дерека по плечу, не представляя, как теперь себя вести. — Посмотри «Звёздные войны», и я подумаю над тем, чтобы официально принять твои ухаживания. 

Дерек закатывает глаза и улыбается.

Им предстоит разгрести много дерьма, и спасти мир, и сделать так, чтобы конец света не состоялся в ближайшие два года.

Но они будут вместе, и это единственное, что имеет значение.


End file.
